Many devices have been developed for adjusting gun sights but, generally speaking, they are difficult to use, produce inaccurate results, risk damage to the gun or fail in some other respect to be completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention has been the provision of a completely satisfactory and extremely accurate gun sighting apparatus capable of use with a wide variety of makes and models of rifles without risking damage thereto and capable of use and operation by any person capable of using the gun the sight of which is being adjusted.
A further object of this invention has been the provision of a gun sighting apparatus, as aforesaid, which is adequately sturdy in structure and capable of absorbing the shock of recoil when the gun held thereby is fired.